Naruto Amai Suki
by Hibu
Summary: Naruto leaves for a long training trip, but what will happen when he returns? What sort of life will he lead with his new-found powers and what adventures await him? Narusaku, possible other pairing. Rated M for mature, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto; Amai Suki  
(Naruto; Sweet love)

Cheesy title, yes. Hopefully this story will be more successful from my Sonic based one.. Please read?

Disclaimer: Naruto, the Naruto realm and all naruto related characters(Other than original ones that I may add) are copyrighted to Shonen jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters copyrighted to me and/or other people that may have gotten them in the story.

It was a cold, dark night in konoha. Rain fell from the skies, the streets were empty and lit by the pedestrian residents. A single lone finger stood in the streets, looking at the gloomy sky. Her pink hair was drenched, falling down onto her wet clothing. Her expression was upset.. Sad.. Depressed.. These feelings originated farther back.

-Seven years ago-

A blond child was walking around the streets of his home town, konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. This was right around a week after the young Uchiha survivor, Sasuke, had left the village. Naruto had just recently discovered the truth that his once beloved friend and comrade had left for orochimaru. Naruto had an emotional mix of both sadness and madness mixed in with depression, Sasuke was considered his first real friend and was like a brother to him. That Is the base of the story, before it takes a turn for either the worst or the best.

-Two weeks later(Seven years ago)-

Naruto ran outside the village right as the large gates were closing, most could identify the boy. On his back was a green pack, and he was headed straight north. He knew exactly where Sasuke was from an overheard report, the ANBU had spotted them. Naruto was being called in, along with the rest of his squad for a mission. Naruto, of course, with all the spare time on his hands was the first to arrive. Once he had heard where Sasuke was, he was out of there like a speeding dart. About an hour of running and hopping from branches before he reached a large opening. He unknowingly had ANBU following him about thirty minutes back. He had caught up with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Along with them were Kimimaru and Kaguya. Naruto confronted the five, ready and willing to fight. Just like him, his old tactics failed. Kage bunshins were made continuously, charging at the gang. Every time, he failed. Kimimaru and Kabuto fought naruto together; Kabuto hitting him and temporarily paralyzing him while Kimimaru continuously slashed and diced him up with his bone sword. It was a quick battle, really. Sasuke and Kabuto figured they would have either the remaining team 7 or ANBU black ops coming soon so they left without another word.

About five minutes later the ANBU arrived, scoping at the area and noticing naruto's body lying in the grass face down. It wasn't moving, but he was still alive. Fortunately, Tsunade had ordered a small team of medical ninja in the ANBU group. That group began slowly healing naruto, slowing up most of the smaller wounds. They still had to get him back to the village for immediate medical attention. And so they did, hurrying to the medical center in konoha. About two ANBU scouted ahead, and one hurried back to the village to tell Tsunade to wait at the hospital for naruto's arrival. The two scouts regrouped with the team and continued their way for the hospital. Being this an emergency, they got there about half the time naruto got the field. Naruto was given medical attention and under careful watch for the next week. Of course, while under careful watch no visitors were permitted to see him. His body was wrapped in bandages to the neck, many smaller patches on his face as well. After the week had passed, visitors were aloud in. The first visitor was a mysterious person, clad in all dark red robes. He didn't look too old, in his twenties perhaps. But to say the very least, he was no pushover. Naruto was sitting up in his bed, staring at the slashed up headband of his own. A rather blank stare at that, not even thinking about the headband. Once he heard the door close and the lock click, he came to reality and looked at the visitor.

Naruto had a confused expression, staring at the visitor.

The cloaked man spoke, 'It's rude to stare, kid.'

Naruto shook his head and asked, 'Who are you?'

'My name is Juro, and I'd like to ask you something. It can change your life if you choose to go, kid.'

Naruto gulped, daring himself to ask what the question was. 'Well.. What is it?' he said. The eagerness in his voice seemed to be combined with a bit of fright.

Juro smirked through his cloak, whatever light managed to cascade against his tanned skin showed his smile. 'Come train with me. You'll reach unbelievable levels of power and be able to accomplish what you want to the most.'

Naruto gave it a thought, this may be his only opportunity to train and become the way Juro said so. 'Well.. O'

Naruto was interrupted by a certain fifth hokage who smashed down the door and stared blankly at the figure. Juro didn't even turn his head, naruto jerking his head and regretting it.

Tsunade said in a calm but shaky voice, 'Who are you and what are you doing with naruto.'

Juro responded, 'My name is juro, and I am offering "naruto" here the chance of a lifetime.'

Naruto interrupted juro and said, 'I accepted your offer.. Just tell me what to do.'.

Tsunade had no idea what they were talking about, but she decided that he wasn't going to harm naruto for the time being. She left and pulled the busted up door back onto it's hinges.

About an hour after juro explained everything to naruto

Naruto was still wrapped up in bandages, but luckily the kyuubi's healing power was helping him heal rapidly. Although he was unable to carry a backpack he still brought one, dragging it at his side. Naruto and Juro jumped out of the village unnoticed. Tsunade thought naruto had just gone back to his apartment, and when she sent and ANBU member to check up on him his apartment was completely empty. He reported back to the fifth hokage, and knew what had happened. Her carelessness had helped naruto leave the village so easily.

The fifth hokage had called the genin and their jounin to her office, knowing that some of them were his closest friends. They all still believed naruto was in the hospital. After they all arrived, she broke the news.

Tsunade was looking down at her desk as the genin and their squad leaders entered her office. She stood up, looking at all of them. 'As you all know, naruto was heavily injured when he pursued Sasuke and orochimaru last week. He was in the hospital, and something happened... Naruto left with a stranger..'.

They all looked a bit worried, lee speaking up and asking 'Well, Where did they go? They can't be too hard to find, naruto is probably just at the ramen shop.'.

Tsunade shook her head, 'No, lee. He didn't JUST leave the hospital. He left the village.. His intentions are still unknown, and we have no idea where he is headed or where he currently is.'.

They were all worried for his well being, Sakura seeming the most worried. She could have visited him earlier but she was still sobbing over Sasuke. She was well aware that naruto was hurt, but thought he would be fine. Sakura was the most upset, because she thought that it was her fault for his actions.

Tsunade finished her announcement, 'You are all dismissed.'. With that, they all left the office. Sakura darted home, she was now the only one left on her team and that scared her.

_How did you guys like it? I know, I know. There are some mistakes and I think a few grammar issues but gimmie a break. It's my second fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto; Amai Suki

Naruto; Amai Suki  
(Naruto; Sweet love)

Cheesy title, yes. Hopefully this story will be more successful from my Sonic based one.. Please read?

Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to Alkmon and dbzgtfan2004 for my first two reviews ever! To top that off.. they were good ones! Thanks you guys, here's that next chapter you were looking for. (Seeing as I have no life, the only reason chapters might not come too often is if I'm being lazy or have something that is actually important to do. Peace out, y'all!)

Disclaimer: Naruto, the Naruto realm and all naruto related characters(Other than original ones that I may add) are copyrighted to Shonen jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters copyrighted to me and/or other people that may have gotten them in the story.

-Seven years later-

It was a cold, dark night in konoha. Rain fell from the skies, the streets were empty and lit by the pedestrian residents. A single lone finger stood in the streets, looking at the gloomy sky. Her pink hair was drenched, falling down onto her wet clothing. Her expression was upset.. Sad.. Depressed.. It had been seven years, seven long years since she saw his abnormally happy grin and blond hair. Every memory nearly made her smile, the memories of when naruto would try and ask her out. Only to be rejected and whacked on the head, and even though all those times he was rejected he still kept trying. Persistent is one word to describe that, another would be stubborn. She looked down at the washed up stone and dirt rode that was leading to a dark figure. The figure had a familiar gravity defying haircut that was a light white color. At first, she thought it was naruto. No, not thought. She hoped it was naruto, but as the figure approached her it was in fact her longtime teacher kakashi. She bowed her head in disappointment.

Kakashi spoke out, letting a hand rest on sakura's shoulder. 'Sakura, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold, come on.'. Kakashi led the pink haired kunoichi to her house and bid her farewell for the day. With a quick changed into a dry pair of clothes and sat on her bed. She was staring at the team 7 picture. Sasuke was on the left, giving his careless stare. She was in the middle and naruto was on the right, staring at Sasuke angrily. Kakashi was in the back, hands on the two boy's heads. She had a fail smile on her face, tears dripping down her cheeks. In the past two years, a war had come and gone with the rain village. Many lives were claimed, and Tsunade was desperate for ninja to protect konoha. She decided to recruit many shinobi. The recruitment had to phases, the application and the Battle test. Sakura and ino were going to watch the battle tomorrow, though she might change her mind.

The next morning

It had stormed nearly all night; the air had that fresh crisp smell to it. The streets were crowded for it was a Saturday, people wanted to get stuff done before they had to head back to their jobs. Sakura was in this crowd, it was about ten AM and the battles were just beginning. After a few moments of walking they approached the Stadium and walked to the spectator's area. It was packed and about twenty people were in the first wave. Each one would fight each other until four stood, then the next wave would come and then the next and so on. There were about ten waves in total. The first wave had about ten normal looking ninja, five looked a bit brutal, two were completely cloaked in dark red hooded robes and the remaining just looked like they were out for the kill. Sakura was staring at the ones that stared at the spectator's area, they looked like they were about to pounce and attack. Tsunade was also at the event, watching from the kage area above the spectator ring.

The two hooded strangers were prepared for the worst, and Tsunade seemed to be eying the slightly taller one. For some reason, it sparked her memory of something that she just couldn't think of. She shrugged, after all the paperwork she goes through every day she's lucky if she remembers to put a shirt on every following morning. Right as she was about to begin the fight, the five brutal looking people and the remaining killer looking applications attacked the spectator's ring. One of the hooded cloaked applications jumped up immediately after they attacked. They were slashing up many people, a few were killed before the hooded man sprung into action. He sent many punches into the back of one, kicking it in the left of his ribcage and throwing the killer into a pillar. He dashed through the seats in front of sakura, she managed to catch a glimpse of his face.. It looked like he had three scars on his cheek. Sakura just though she was imagining things and just took cover with the rest of them.

The hooded man at the bottom of the arena was just watching the incident and giggling to himself, it was always like his apprentice to help out those in need.

The battling cloaked person had already killed two more of the people before charging onto his fourth. He grabbed him by the neck, quickly cutting his throat and killing him. Then moving onto the next, tackling him into a pillar and jumping away to the next. Right as the attacker was about to kill a young girl the cloaked member grabbed his arm and snapped his wrist. Yelling in pain, he was killing with a powerful kick to the ribcage. Only three remained, two charged the man while the other stood on the opposite end of the arena ready to strike. The man leaned forward, letting one fall past him. He then quickly returned to lean backwards to dodge the next. Though, instead of fully dodging him he grabbed the collar of his shirt and spun around once before firing the man into the other that he dodged. While this happened the final attacker jumped from one end of the arena to the end that his enemy was on. Preparing a stance, lowering his center of gravity slightly and waiting. His hood had fallen off during his gravity lowering, causing sakura and ino to see his face. The boy was nineteen, had three scars on both cheeks, cerulean blue eyes and blond hair. It was as she wished, her naruto had returned to konoha after seven years. For the moment she saw him, he caught a glance of her and quickly pulled up his cloak hood and ran the other way. His remaining opponent followed, naruto grabbed onto the railing and swung himself around. He kicked his follower in the face, sending him flying into the wall which killed him on contact. The caught the pillar and ran up it and out of the arena.

Naruto had retreated to the top of the Konohagakure Mountain, where he sat. He could only sit and think, think about what sakura thought when she saw him. He was staring down at the village; his cloak was taken off and beside him. Another figure appeared behind him, naruto was unwittingly oblivious to the presence. It was in fact his former crush, who was staring at the back of his head. She took a step forward, calling out his name silently.

'Naruto.. Is.. is that you?' she said.

Naruto turned around for an instant to catch a slight glimpse before he grabbed his cloak and prepared to run away again. Right as he was about to jump, sakura caught his arm.

'No! Wait!' he yelled, holding him from jumping.

'Naruto, please respond!' she pleaded.

Naruto bowed his head down, turning slowly to face sakura. 'I.. can't..' he said slowly. It hurt him more than anything in the world, not being able to talk to his long-time crush. He thought that she still didn't like him the way he did, and he knew that she still wanted him to save Sasuke.

'Naruto! Speak to me!' she demanded, shaking her head as tears fell out.

'S..Sakura..' he stuttered, amazed at how she looked. 'I'm sorry.. But, I can't..'

Naruto was about to try and pull away when sakura grabbed his other shoulder and slammed her lips into his. Tears slowly fell down her face as she kissed him, naruto's eyes slowly shut. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek, letting it fall down her smooth face. As their lips departed, their eyes opened.

'Look.. Sakura..' he said, but was interrupted by Sakura.

'Naruto, Please stay. Don't go again..' she said, resting her head in his chest and hugging him. 'Please stay!'

Juro was sitting about a meter away, watching the two. He looked down to the ground, a smirk on his face. He removed his hood to reveal his dirt brown hair spiked backwards (Sort'a like someone slapped a bunch of hair gel on his head and stuck him in front of a fan?) and sparkly silver eyes. He stared at the two for a few more minutes before he decided to break them up.

Juro walked up to naruto, speaking up. 'Naruto, Let's go. Now.'.

Naruto nodded, taking sakura's wrists and gently pushing them off. He gave her a smile and jobbed off to walk next to Juro.

Sakura stared at the two walking off, her tears continued to fall. She thought he wouldn't be back for a long time again, but she also smiled at the fact that she got to see him.

Juro stopped in his tracks, he had a blank expression on his face. 'Naruto, You're done.'.

Naruto stared, confused on what that meant. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

'You're done. You are no longer required to stay and train with me. As your sensei, You are to return to your village.. and live out your life.'.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, yes he had chosen to leave the village to get stronger so he could get Sasuke back, but that was the only reason he left. 'You.. you mean it?' he asked.

Juro nodded, pointing at sakura. 'Go back to her, you're training is completed.'.

Naruto smiled, thanking Juro and rushing back to sakura. Sakura was sobbing with her head down when naruto approached her. He picked her up and hugged her tight, head laying on her chest. He eagerly said 'I'm staying.'. Sakura could stare at him for a moment, her frown faded as she let a small smile come across her face. Naruto put her down and she hugged him back. They both closed their eyes, smashing their lips together for another long kiss. Juro smiled at the couple before fading into thin air. Naruto broke the kiss and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'C'mon. Let's go back.' He said, holding her hand.

Sakura nodded, resting her head on his arm. 'I love you, naruto.'

'I love you too, sakura.'


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto; Amai Suki

Naruto; Amai Suki  
(Naruto; Sweet love)

Cheesy title, yes. Hopefully this story will be more successful from my Sonic based one.. Please read?

Disclaimer: Naruto, the Naruto realm and all naruto related characters (Other than original ones that I may add) are copyrighted to Shonen jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters copyrighted to me and/or other people that may have gotten them in the story.

Let's get this show on the road! I just want to sum a few things up for my –few- readers.

Naruto is 20. Genin.

Sakura is 20. Chuunin.

Sasuke is 21. Missing Nin.

Chouji is 20. Chuunin.

Shikamaru is 21. Chuunin.

Ino is 21. Chuunin.

Hinata is 20. Chuunin.

Kiba is 20. Chuunin.

Shino is 21. Jounin.

The rest of the main/sub characters in the series are their ranks in shippuuden, if you haven't watch shippuuden then SHAME ON YOU.

Pairings are as listed:

Naruto & Sakura

Sasuke's relationship is unknown.

Chouji is single.

Shikamaru & Ino

Hinata is single (Still crushing over naruto)

Kiba is single.

Shino is single.

For seven years naruto was a MISSING-SHINOBI, or Missing-nin. During that time he underwent intense training. He recently returned with his seven year sensei, Juro(My character), and was given orders to stay and life the remainder of his life at his Birth village. Of course the orders were accepted and naruto went back to live his life in konoha. What will the other rookie nine think of him? Tune in, to find out!

–Cue theme music-

Naruto looked up at the open blue sky, staring at the passing clouds. Sakura was admiring his new looks, naruto was a lot more mature than the last time she saw him. Naruto had lost his baby fat, muscled up and actually became handsome through her eyes. Many of the villages noticed his face; only one knucklehead had those kind of scars on his face. Naruto was too busy staring up at the sky to notice them. Sakura had face dug into his arm, eyes closed and smiling. She was finally with the perfect guy, the kind she always wanted. Naruto looked around, sighing and asking sakura a few questions.

'Hey sakura, what's it been like without me here?' he asked.

'Kind of quiet. I didn't really like it. Just wasn't the same here without you..' She answered. Naruto smiling, placing a hand on her hip and holding her close to himself.

'What about the other rookie six? Excluding team seven, I mean..' he asked out of curiosity, giving her that winning smile of his.

Sakura shook her head, 'Nothing really. Shino became jounin though. The rest just stayed chuunin.. Oh, Shikamaru is a Chuunin exam Proctor now.' She said with a smile on her face.

'Chuunin Proctor now? Heh.. Shino became jounin.. At least one of them did.'. Naruto looked off into the distance near the mountains, and a figure stood. They didn't get far from the mountains, but naruto had a worried expression painted all over his face.

'Hey, sakura. I'll be back in a little.. Alright?' he said, releasing his grip on her.

Sakura nodded, he probably had a few things to catch up on his own. Naruto, smiling once more, jumped onto a nearby building's roof and then off into the distance. Sakura ran off to the hokage's office to tell her the good news. Nobody but sakura fully knew naruto was home, staying home..

Hokage's office

Three loud knocks came from the detailed teak door; a female voice announced her presence.

'Lady Tsunade, I have something important to tell you!' sakura yelled through the door.

Shikamaru and Shino turned to the door, Tsunade standing up from her desk and letting her enter.

'Sakura, come on in.' she said.

She burst through the door and yelled 'Naruto's back!' with a large smile on her face.

'I saw him up on the mountains and talked to him! He's back and staying..' she said, a few tears rolling down her face. Shino's expressionless face let out the unexcited 'Great' while as shikamaru smiled and said 'The goof is finally back? Looks like I win our bet, shino.' Shino shook his head, handing him an estimated one thousand yen. Shikamaru was eating good tonight.

Tsunade got a smile of her own on her face. 'Shikamaru, shino. Change of plans. Gather up the remaining members of the Rookie Nine and get them here immediately. Sakura, I want you to bring naruto here.'.

The three responded with a simple and quick 'Hai!' before either exploding into a small puff of smoke and beginning their assignment or running out the door.

Mountain tops

'Heh.. Looks like you've grown quite a bit.. You ready for our little rematch?' a voice said.

'I've been looking forward to it..' naruto said with an excited expression on his face. His normal battle ready grin pressed on his face, he withdrew a kunai from his pouch and held it in front of his face. 'Come on neji! Let's go!' naruto said, jumping at him.

'Gladly!' neji responded, moving into the Jyuuken stance and preparing for naruto. Naruto formed a quick hand sign, four clones appeared in mid-air flight next to him. One clone grabbed the ankles of another, fling it at neji. Then the real naruto landed, charging neji as he was distracted by the incoming clone. Neji sent a quick jab into the clone's chest, causing it to disperse. Caught off guard, neji sent an upwards kick towards naruto. Naruto ducked swiftly, sliding under neji and pushing up on his other leg which caused him to fall. Another clone appeared, neji caught himself and faced the real naruto. Two clones rushed behind neji, both were destroyed by catching them by the throats. The clones turned into two kunai each with an exploding bomb attacked. On contact, the paper bombs burned and exploded fairly quickly. Neji jumped from his stance and fell mid-air.

'Not so fast!' naruto yelled, disappearing and reappearing in front of neji. He sent various punches at him, then sent a powerful kick to his ribcage. Neji cringed, falling to the ground and sliding a few feet back.

'Heh.. Alright, you aren't as much of a pushover as last time..'.

Naruto wasn't about to let this fight end by forfeit, he charged for the final blow. He formed a line of hand signals and activated a newly created jutsu. Calling out the jutsu's name, 'Fuuton; Blue wind no jutsu!'. He slammed his hands together, blue sickles of wind shot at him and hit. This knocked neji out, naruto only grinning at his win and sliding down the side of the mountain to return to his love. Sakura had seen the entire show, amazed at naruto's power. Though, for some reason, she knew he was holding back. Naruto was in fact holding back, his true power was nothing near as weak as that fight. His new brute strength alone could have beaten neji, but his new jutsu.. Forbidden, was one word to put it.

Right as naruto reached the bottom, sakura ran up to him and told him the hokage wanted to see him. Naruto followed her to the hokage's tower, knocking twice on the door. Tsunade admitted permission, the two entered. There stood the six members of the rookie nine, each amazed at how much naruto had grown. He spoke up, his voice was deep and less annoying.

'You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?'.

For possibly the first time ever, he referred to her as the hokage and not Oba-san.

Tsunade nodded, she stood up and walked in front of her desk. 'I wanted to tell you.. Welcome home.'. She walked over and gave naruto a quick hug, then the other six came in. Naruto greeting them all with 'Yo, Guys!'.

They all spent about ten minutes catching up with him, telling him stories that happened over the years and such. Naruto cut them short when he told them he had would catch up with them later so they could continue. Sakura followed him out the door, wrapping her arm around his and walking beside him.

'I love you, Naruto.' Sakura said with a small smile on her face, blushing a little.

'I love you too, Sakura-chan.' Naruto replied, still adding the –chan to her name.

Later that night

Naruto pressed his body against sakura's, kissing her all over. One hand ran through her pink hair, another helped hold her close to him. Naruto fell back onto the bed, sakura landing on top of him. He pulled himself up to the pillow, sakura coming with him. They continued their passionate kisses. Naruto moved his hands down to slowly slide the female's top off, gently removing it from her body. Naruto was surprised at what he saw, her breasts were much larger than the last time he had seen them some seven years ago. Without taking her black laced bra off, he unzipped his new forest camouflage jacket off and tossing it aside. He then removed the fishnet that was underneath. Sakura giggled, admiring his muscled torso and six-pack abs. Naruto then moved down to kiss her neck, moving down past her chest and around her stomach. While he did this he slowly removed her trousers, showing the matching black laced panties. He flung the pants onto the floor, returning to be face to face with her again and continue kissing. She lightly removed his belt, sliding his pants off slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HA. Perverts, Caught you in the act. -

None of that for j00.

Chapter three done.. three chapters in two days.. Not too bad eh?

Review please? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto; Amai Suki

Naruto; Amai Suki  
(Naruto; Sweet love)

Cheesy title, yes.

Disclaimer: Naruto, the Naruto realm and all naruto related characters (Other than original ones that I may add) are copyrighted to Shonen jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters copyrighted to me and/or other people that may have gotten them in the story.

OK PEOPLE, Stop asking questions in the review box. Please, MESSAGE me the questions and I WILL get back to you!

Oh, and sorry for not getting to this. A few things came up and.. I WENT TO THE BEST NATURE PARK EVER! Hocking hills, people. AMAZING. The rocks were aweeeesssoomeeee.

Sakura woke up to find herself covered in dry sweat. She looked over to see a blond boy cuddling up to her, mumbling and groaning in his sleep. Sakura smiled, gently kissing his forehead and stroking his golden, ruffled hair. Naruto shifted his position, snuggling up closer to sakura. His bloodshot eyes slowly opened, sitting up a little to greet his lover.

'Good morning, sakura-chan.' He greeted.

'Good morning, naruto.' She replied with her childish smile painted across her face.

Naruto shook his head a little, letting out a long yawn and swinging his legs off the bed. He grabbed the underwear that were thrown on the bedside dresser in last night's flow of emotions and put them on. He stretched out a little, sakura just continued to lay on the bed and watch him. It felt good to be home, in his old apartment. But at the same time, it felt just like being in his old apartment. Dusty and damaged furniture, old worn out floors and out-of-date walls. Naruto let out a long sigh; he had a lot of work to do before he could call this place home.

Sakura got up out of bed as well, gathering her undergarments and slowly putting them on. Naruto turned around to watch the event, his eyes had a tired yet excited look on them as he watched her. Though it wasn't nearly as nice as seeing her nude, it was still a little more appropriate. She walked in front of naruto, giving him that smile again and running a finger from his cheek, down his neck and to his chest before walking off to the kitchen. Naruto unconsciously followed with a love struck expression on his face. Naruto, yes, had matured quite a bit over the last seven years. But he always stayed the same about sakura, still that little kid with a big crush. Naruto stood beside her, hand placed on her hip and held close to himself. His body heat warmed sakura, she kissed the side of his neck and whispered 'I love you' into his ear. To naruto, hearing those three simple words was like nothing he had felt before. Every time she said it, it felt like his legs were melting and his stomach was full of butterflies. It made him the happiest man alive.

He smiled back, kissing the top of her head. 'I love you too.'.

Several hours later

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, letting the old aroma leave the living area. Naruto figured it was now or never, and chose now. He began removing the worn-out furniture through the door. Given permission by the land lord to make these renovations, of course, he continued to remove the old carpeting. Once all the furniture and carpet was removed he stared at the blank room. Sakura had gone on a C-ranked mission and was going to be gone for two days. Meaning he had two days to get the as nice looking as possible.

Once everything was clear, three figures appeared behind him. They were all wearing old clothing, walking up beside naruto. The three figures were shikamaru nara, Chouji Akamichi and Kiba Inuzuka. A few of his best friends from 'back in the day', both when they were in the academy and out. They had a lot of good times together, and only saw it fit to help him out with his apartment. Naruto had promised them dinner at the local BBQ around the corner, so of course Chouji was in. Naruto began directing them on what needed to be done. The walls needed to be stripped from their wallpaper and repainted a rich red color. It was their first task on a long list of things to do. Tarps were laid down on the dusty floor as the three friends and naruto painted the walls. It only took about an hour to dry, then they put on a second coat and let it dry. In the mean time, naruto was just about finished removing the tarps and blue tape that went around decorative items and window frames.

About two hours later, they started placing teak floorboards over the oak planks. The floor boards were designed to just snap into each other, so there was no need for nails which really helped with the safety. After the main living room was finished being painted and re-floored, they moved to the Master bedroom. They replaced the same floor with a nice beige carpet and small floor trimming. The bathroom was fairly quick, they just replaced the old tile with a cleaner diamond shape tile which helped clean it up. The floors were finished which meant they can finish moving in the furniture. They started with the bedroom. The bed was first to be placed, right across from the doorway. The bed frame was made from oak, the mattress was nothing special. Just a spring mattress. The bed sheet was a scarlet red, the underside being white which was folded back at the pillows. On the right side of the room was a desk, a small clamp on lamp and a window with curtains. On the left was a TV stand, small TV placed on top of a DVR and HSV box combination. A closet not far from the Television stand with a bunch of naruto's orange jumpsuits placed in along with a small shoe rack at the bottom.

After the bedroom was finished, they moved onto the bathroom. Nothing special, just a walk in shower and dual sink along with a toilet next to it. A medicine cabinet above the sink, holding various items to be placed later. It didn't take too long for that to be finished, and it was about eight at night already. The three friends left and naruto jumping onto his bed, thinking about how surprised sakura would be when she saw the place. After much thought and much work put into the apartment, naruto slowly drifted into a sleep.

The next morning

Naruto woke up, instantly rising from his bed and rushing to get ready for another day of work. If he had everything planned right, the guys should be there at noon. He could get a lot done by then considering it was only seven AM. So, he got to work. He mopped the floors and moved the breakfast bar into place. He hit two pillars into place on the bar and moved to get some of the counters with a few clones. Yes, he could have had the job done yesterday with a bunch of clones but he also wanted a little time with his old friends. Once the kitchen was done, all appliances successfully put into place and plugged in, he sat back and waited for his friends to arrive. And, on queue, they did. Blasting through the door, shikamaru yelled out 'Yo! Naruto! How's it going?' with a smile on his face. He noticed the kitchen was done, so all they had to finish was the entertainment area. The coffee table was placed in between the beige couch and mounted PLASMA Television. Two boxes were in the wall beside the TV was two familiar boxes, A DVR and HSV. Four drawers on the opposite side of the boxes and a glass storage area beneath. With that, the apartment was completed.

The three left, naruto finished putting rugs around the area in various places, and a large round rug underneath the couch and coffee table. Sakura was coming home around three today, so he was pretty excited.

3:00 PM, Naruto's apartment

A pink haired kunoichi lifted up a small silver key and placed it into the lock of a large oak door, the same as she left it. The female sighed, thinking to herself.

_I love naruto and all.. but he could at least clean up the place a bit. It wouldn't hurt, the very least.._

The lock clicked, she grabbed the knob and twisted it to the left. Pushing slightly, the normally creaky door opened without a sound. She stepped onto a new colored rug, but looked up. The lights were off, and the windows didn't seem to be letting any light in. Luckily there was a light switch right beside the door which she quickly switched, the new lights flicked on without a problem and naruto jumped down from the ceiling to shout 'SURPRISE!'. Sakura looked around, astonished at what she saw and then returned to a closed eye, wide grinning naruto. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. Naruto lifted her up and planted a kiss upon her lips, setting her down and leading her into the bedroom. The floors were a dark brown, making the room really comfortable to be in. As she explored the apartment with naruto as her guide, a few other people had their own matters.

3:13, Ino's house

Ino had bought her own apartment and moved out of her parent's place, she sat on her bed and thought about the past few days. When she saw naruto, he looked different. He didn't just look like naruto anymore, he looked like a responsible adult who wasn't just a little kid who pulled pranks. He was a fully capable, strong and handsome ninja now. She fell onto her back, pulling her legs onto the bed and curled into a small ball. She wasn't sure why she was feeling these things, considering she had just been dumped by shikamaru. She was NEVER the dumped, she was always the dumper. This all came new to her, so that was probably why she felt the way she did.. or so she tried to make herself believe.

A knock came to her door, emitting all around the house and back to her. She slowly got up from the bed and walked to the door and let it creak open as she stared at her visitor.

She yelled, 'HEY!'.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto; Amai Suki

Naruto; Amai Suki  
(Naruto; Sweet love)

QUICK! LAUGH AT THE TITLE!

Disclaimer: Naruto, the Naruto realm and all naruto related characters (Other than original ones that I may add) are copyrighted to Shonen jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters copyrighted to me and/or other people that may have gotten them in the story.

-Last time on Naruto; Amai Suki-

We left off with a stranger standing in Ino's doorway, Naruto was giving sakura the "Grande" tour of his new apartment building. (Yes, He did not return to his old one, he got a newer one that needed a bit of a clean up, he was actually in that apartment BEFORE he left the village.)

Ino jumped into the arms of a certain dark navy haired main, pale like skin and A black dress shirt buttoned up only below the chest area. He led him in and he sat on her couch, bringing him a cup of tea. He took it and set the cup on the coffee table.

'So, Sasuke-kun. What's up? You wanted to talk?' she asked, looking at him in a daze.

Sasuke nodded, 'I've been thinking, Ino. I wanted to ask you if you knew why naruto is getting so strong..' he said, tone deep and serious.

Ino replied with a "I'm not sure", but she seemed to have developed feelings for naruto after that day at the arena. Though tomorrow was naruto's 21 birthday and she had gotten over her breakup with shikamaru quite quickly. Many strange and erotic thoughts came into her mind after Sasuke left; she sat down on her couch and began to watch TV as she thought.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was awoken by the sound of water, steam was emitting from above the bathroom door. He looked beside him to see sakura missing, knowing she was in the shower. Naruto yawned, swinging his legs off the bed and walking over to his closet. He picked out a black Tee-shirt and orange tracksuit pants with two black lines down the right side. Of course, with sakura, he slept in his underwear, so he changed rather quickly and walked out to the kitchen. He threw two ramen cups in the microwave and leaned back on the island; Rubbing his neck and thinking. Tomorrow was his twenty first birthday, October 10th. He knew that barely anybody knew his birthday, so it would just be like the one previous. This didn't bother him.

For an October morning, it was rather warm with nearly no wind. Naruto left a note on the kitchen island and walked out the front door. Down four fleets of stairs and out the front door, sticking his hands in the pockets of his tracksuit and going for a walk about the village. Sakura emerged not to long later in a pink bathrobe, walking to the kitchen. She had noticed the bed was made, so she walked to the kitchen to read the note.

_Sakura,_

_I'm going out for a walk, be back later. Probably going for some training._

_Love, Naruto._

She sighed and walked back into the bedroom, picking out her normal clothes. She noticed naruto's normal attire was still hanging; The black and orange sweatshirt and Orange tracksuit bottoms. Another sigh escaped her lips, and she got dressed. Sakura noticed that they were low on groceries, so she walked out the door after throwing the note away.

Konoha Park

Naruto sat on a wooden bench, eyes closed with his head back; arms spread out across the entire back and legs lazily laying on the path. His eyes slowly opened, beams of light that crossed through the tree leaves were hitting his face. He felt somebody sit down on the bench, turning his head slowly to see ino. He lifted his arm off the back where she sat and put it on his lap.

'Yo, Ino.' He said, tilting his head back onto the bench and looking up at the clear blue sky.

'Hey, Naruto.' She replied, 'What's up?'

'Nothing much.. just getting out for a while.'. Naruto's muscles were clearly visible, the shirt not covering most of his arms.

Ino stared at him, he didn't look like the naruto she knew from his kid days. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large gust of wind, shaking the trees. At the exact moment the wind had started the clock struck noon. Naruto was already standing up.

'I wish I could stay and chat, ino, but I have more pressing matters to attend to.', and with that, his body was gone with the wind. Not even a trace of his location was given off by the jutsu he must have used, and not even a hand sign made. She gasped, eyes lit up and a smile across her face.

'I will definitely steal him off of sakura.. I just need to make her think he is cheating on her..' she said, a mischievous smile came across her face.

Hokage's Tower

Three knocks came upon the finely carved oak door of the hokage's office, Tsunade yelling out 'Come in.' Naruto walked in, bowing and asking; 'You summoned?'.

Tsunade nodded. 'Naruto, You're skills have proven themselves one time after another, and you are being promoted to jounin rank. You're vest and suit are already delivered and sitting on your bed. Now, that isn't while I summoned you here. I am sending you on a recon mission, we have reason to believe the hidden village of rock will be sending an invasion soon and we need you to find out if this is true or not. Now, Dismissed!'. With that, naruto was off. He appeared in front of his door, unlocking it with his spare key and walking into the bedroom. Naruto help up the suit, putting it on. The vest went with it, although naruto didn't like the look. He'd figure it was good enough for now. Then came the mission. Sakura came home with two brown paper bags, closing the door quietly behind her and setting the bags on the kitchen table. She noticed a pair of naruto's tracksuit bottoms on the bed, a smile appeared on her face.

She slowly made her way to the bedroom, diving onto naruto and kissing him all over.

'Hey, Sakura-chan!' he said with a smile.

'Naruto! I hadn't seen you at all this morning!' she said, licking his cheek.

'Hehe.. Sakura-chan..' he said, placing a hand on her butt and kissing her. 'I love you.' He said, she replied the same.

By the time they got up she had noticed the jounin suit, and had raised the question. 'Naruto.. What happened on your walk?'.

He explained what happened from about five minutes after the large gust of wind to now. He also explained the mission, and he should be back around ten.

Journey to the Village Hidden Within the Rocks

Naruto stopped; there was a large wooden entrance with three figures. He could make one out to be the Iwakage, leader of the village, and the two seemed to be Anbu ranked. The two villages were allied, so naruto walked out from the bushes towards the figures.

'Good afternoon, Iwakage.' He said, bowing respectfully. The kage recognized the headband and jounin vest, giving him a bow in return. 'Aah, A konohagakure jounin. Somebody that can talk some sense into your paranoid hokage.'. Naruto chuckled.

'I've been sent on a recon mission, to see if you really were planning an invasion.' He replied.

The Iwakage replied; 'Me and my jounin were just about to head out to konoha and tell the hokage otherwise.' He assured.

'You may talk to the hokage yourself, just to insure it. It was nice talking to you.' He said, a large gust of wind carried him back to konoha. He had stopped to look at some scenery, a large sparkling waterfall with a few rocks and weeds along the edges. He sat down, staring at it endlessly.

9:56 PM: Konohagakure Village

Naruto appeared outside his apartment, opening the door. The lights were off, so he flipped the switch next to the door. It was quiet, so he proceeded towards the bedroom. He threw his vest to the side of the bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard a door close. He looked up to see sakura, walking into the bedroom. He sat up, sakura sitting in his lap.

'Hey, Sakura-chan!' he said, lightly kissing her neck.

Sakura giggled, letting out a short moan and replied. 'Hey, Naruto.'.

Naruto managed to work his hand up her shirt before she pulled away. 'What's the matter, sakura-chan?' he asked, disappointed expression painted across his face.

'We can't be late. Tsunade-Sama wants you to come to the Ishimaru Bar for some reason.. So get dressed.'. Sakura walked to the closet, pulling out a sparkling red dress. She got dressed in the bathroom, fixing her hair into a ponytail. A few strands of her pink hair fell over her left eye.

Naruto got dressed in baggy black bottoms and a white Tee-shirt. Overtop was a beige long coat that reached his knees. The collar was up and the coat was hanging loosely over his shoulders.

Sakura looked at the clock, and they were about three minutes late. She looked at naruto and yelled 'Naruto! We have to hurry! We're going to be late!'. In that instant, naruto had his arm wrapped around her and the tiger sign on his free hand. 'Wind Style: Gust Erosion!'. A custom jutsu of naruto's creation, it sent them flying through the wind and outside the bar. The lights were off, and naruto questioned if it was even open. Before he could ask, sakura had pulled him through the door and into the dimly lit bar. Nobody was there, and in an instant the room lit up and fifteen or so people jumped out from before objects.

They all sprang up and yelled "SURPRISE!".

Naruto stared at the familiar faces, they continued to the bar as everybody continued their actions before his arrival. Naruto sat on one of the bar stools, sakura next to him. He kissed her for at least three minutes, tongues battles for dominance while naruto's member began pitching a tent in his pants. When he realized, he broke the kiss and stuck his hands between his legs to hide his boner. Sakura giggled when she saw it.

Ino sat next to him, naruto waving the bartender to get him a bottle of sake. He wasn't much of one to drink, but did every once in a while. The rookie nine were all 21 and of legal age to drink, even though Lee stuck to water. Ino was dazed and staring at naruto, who was slowly drinking from the sake which he shared with sakura. Ino's face was red with jealousy, so she devised a cunning plan.

'Naruto, I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom.' Sakura said, naruto nodding and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. It was time for ino's plan to come into play, she tapped naruto's shoulder twice and he turned to her.

'Huh? Oh, Hey ino.' He said, letting out a sigh.

'Hey Naruto, I have a surprise for you. Come out back with me.' She said, pulling him out the door and around to the back of the bar. It was dimly lit by a single light, a garbage can next to a cement slab where the bar's uneaten food and garbage was put. Ino told him to wait there with his eyes closed, and so he did as told. About ten minutes later he was told to open his eyes, he opened them. To his surprise, he saw a completely naked ino self-tied to a tree which was escapable easily. She was yelling in a soft voice, not loud enough for anybody in the party to hear.

'Naruto-kun.. Take me.. Take me now!' she demanded, naruto still stunned at the event. He shook his head and turned to go back into the party. She demanded he stayed, but he refused. He hurried back into the bar to see sakura sitting on the same bar stool, and was seemed to be a drunken Sasuke hitting on her. By the looks of it, sakura wasn't too happy and seemed to be wondering where he was. Naruto walked up beside her, planting a kiss on her lips in front of Sasuke. His face raged with anger, sakura looking into his eyes which were staring at Sasuke's expression. Ino walked in soon after naruto broke his glare with Sasuke, still having the dazed expression from naruto's looks.

Right as naruto was about to sit down, ino came from behind him and grabbed his arm. She spun him around, planting a kiss on the lips. The kiss was interrupted by sakura, who punched ino into Sasuke and flung them back a few feet.

'CHA! That's what you get for kissing my man!' sakura yelled, both ino and Sasuke angrily charging at her with their arms pulled back ready for a punch. She moved her arms into an X defensive position, waiting for the impact.

Sakura opened her eyes to see naruto, facing her. Sasuke and Ino's attacks were sent in different directions, Sasuke towards the bar and ino was sent into the crowd. Right as sakura was about to hug him, he held out a hand to stop her.

'I'm going for a walk..' he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Beige long coat and walking out of the bar. The entire party was watching naruto, a few helping ino and Sasuke up. When Sasuke came to, he charged at naruto who was just out the door.

Naruto turned around, grabbing Sasuke's neck rather mercilessly. 'I am going ALONE!' he yelled, throwing Sasuke back against the wooden floor and continuing out into the night.

The crowd was disappointed, but continued their actions. The night was still young. Sakura sat at the bar alone, Sasuke a few seats away and ino had left. Kiba and Akamaru were gone as well. A few minutes later, sakura decided to go home.

Naruto approached the Ichiraku ramen bar, pushing the cloth out of his way and sitting down. He ordered the usual, A large Miso Pork Ramen and began eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto; Amai Suki

Naruto; Amai Suki  
(Naruto; Sweet love)

Disclaimer: Naruto, the Naruto realm and all naruto related characters are copyrighted to Shonen jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters copyrighted to me, Hibu.

-Last time on Naruto; Amai Suki-

It was naruto's 21 birthday, and the party did not go as planned. A jealous ino attempted to arouse naruto but ultimately failing, a drunken Sasuke hitting on sakura consistently until proven a lesson and naruto walking out. We find him now, sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar alone eating ramen.

Chapter Six

Naruto sat at the Ichiraku ramen bar, it was his fourth bowl of the night and was finished quickly. He paid respectfully and left without another word, back on his walk of the beautiful night on October 10th. The blond headed ninja was about to turn to go home when a raven haired man stood in his path.

'I'm not in the mood, Sasuke…' he called out, Sasuke stepping forward to reveal his pale face to the dimly lit streets.

'It doesn't matter if you are or aren't. I'm attacking anyway!' he yelled, forming three quick hand signs with his hands and pushing his hand, palm facing down to the ground. A ball of electricity began to form slowly, bolts wildly flying in all directions. He charged, arm flying carelessly behind him. When he got close, he released his arm and forced it towards naruto's chest. Naruto took a step to the side, grabbing his wrist and quickly crouched and send a kick to swipe Sasuke off his feet. With fist still in hand, Sasuke was flung high into the air. Naruto appeared, in what seemed to be a large burst of chakra, above Sasuke. He sent a kick straight into the raven haired boy's stomach. He wasn't finished here; he clutched the wrist of Sasuke and twisted it harshly as a crack emitted from the bone. The screams confirmed it was time to end the pathetic battle.

Two hand signs were made; three large cycles of wind came crashing down on Sasuke. Quickly forming an X defensive position as the blades of chakra wind hit and scratched up his forearms along with sending him flying into the ground. Sasuke had survived; something naruto wasn't expecting. Suddenly, before naruto began to fall towards the ground, he extended his legs and forced chakra to emit from his feet. The only thing able to be made out was wildly swinging blue chakra and a blinding light from his right hand.

'Sasuke.. I am sick of you. I should end your life now, but I'm not about disgrace myself with your blood on my hands…' naruto said, the small sphere blew up into a full scale rasengan.

Naruto did a front flip, Sasuke who was struggling to get up from the ground stared at the incoming attack. The male couldn't move; he felt frozen. It seemed that shadows were holding him in place and he couldn't fight it. It couldn't have been the Nara, he would have been able to break free. It must have been ten times stronger, or more.

Naruto jumped back, landing on his feet two meters away.

The next morning

Sakura was sitting on the couch, the TV was on and the news was reporting Sasuke found beaten on the streets near the Lake; where naruto was headed. While she was deep in thought, the apartment door slowly opened to a creak. It closed, the lock clicking and a male's footsteps were heard. She turned her head, looking at naruto who was headed to the Kitchen Island. He pulled out a can of coke and walked into the bedroom. 'Sakura, I'm going to bed.'

'But it's eight in the morni-.. Never mind, Mind if I join you?' she said seductively.

Naruto smiled, 'Of course.' walking over to help her up. As she got up, naruto swept her off her feet and carried her wedding style to the bedroom. After about thirty to forty five minutes, they fell asleep. Sakura cuddling up to naruto's chest, naruto lying on his back with his hands behind his head and one arm wrapped around sakura.

Naruto slowly got up, looking at the alarm clock. It read 11:34. He slowly removed his arm from the still sleeping sakura and walked towards the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. The hokage wanted him and sakura to report to the Tower at noon, an important mission was afoot and only a handful of the Rookie Nine would be able to handle it.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, steam emitting from the stop of the bathroom door. She noticed an opened scroll on the nightstand, picking it up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. The scroll read:

Dear naruto.

Report to the Hokage Tower at Twelve sharp, don't be late.

You will be receiving an S ranked mission… Yes, involving the Akatsuki.

Also, I know what's been happening between you and sakura. From what I've heard, you're not half bad. Oh, And you should really make sure you're door is locked more often.

You can bring sakura along if you like, but remember… You have the duty of both completing the mission and protecting her, should she tag along.

She smiled, rolling the scroll up and setting it on the nightstand. She yawned, it was 11:46. Sakura walked over to the closet and pulled out her more battle-prone clothing. Naruto emerged from the bathroom, his torso exposed and from the waist down to his knees were covered with a white towel. He snuck up behind her, holding her by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

'Hey, Sakura-chan. You're finally awake.' He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sakura kissed his cheek, giggling and turned around to kiss him on the lips. Naruto happily held the kiss for a good two minutes before breaking it to tell her the news.

'Oi, Sakura-chan. We have a mission, together. Just the two of us.' He said, smiling as always.

Sakura smiled, kissing him once more. 'I'll be right out, naruto. I just need to get a quick shower." Naruto walked out of the bedroom, sitting in the middle of the couch and turning on the TV. His arms spread out across the back as he flipped through the channels and waited for sakura to finish her shower. Sakura was very literate, and when she said quick she meant it. The shower only took about five minutes, and they had ten minutes to get to the tower. She emerged, hair worn down and wearing slightly raised shinobi sandals.

She sat next to naruto, snuggling into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around her, dropping his head onto hers. Naruto looked at the clock, it seemed their snuggling was quite time consuming. The clock read 11:56, four minutes. Naruto could just use a teleportation technique he learned, but he wanted to try out a new one. It was more battle orientated.

'Sakura-chan, we have to hurry to the tower.' Naruto said, smiling towards sakura.

Sakura nodded. 'Alright.', the look naruto gave her told her to hold on to him, which she did. Naruto didn't make a single hand signal or movement, just closing his eyes. The sudden burst of chakra dematerialized naruto and sakura and rematerialized the couple outside tsunade's door. Three knocks came upon the finely crafted oak door, ringing throughout the office. Tsunade, at the time, was staring out the open window. She heard the knocks, ringing in her ear. She ordered the couple to enter with a simple command; "Enter.'.

Sakura and naruto approached her desk, the female pushing the large piles of unfinished and unfilled paperwork aside to intertwine her fingers and wait.

'Tsunade-sama.' The two said in unison, she nodded.

'Naruto, Sakura. You've been called here for a future mission to take place in about a month's time. You and sakura are to prepare for the mission; it involves hunting down two of the members of the akatsuki. You will be accompanied by Ino and Shikamaru.' She finished.

Naruto began to sweat a little after he heard Ino would be coming, he only thought that it would be an easy mission with sakura alone. But instead, there would be _complications_. The mission was basic recon and information gathering, and until they got the information they needed the team wouldn't go for the members.

After the two were dismissed, sakura and naruto went on a small walk together. Hands held tightly together, fingers entwined and smiles on their faces. They admired the scenery the Konohagakure village had to offer, walking through the nice park near his apartment. The economy bounced back, population increased much due to travelers who decided to live there. Everything in konoha was great and peaceful, once more.

They approached his apartment again, walking up two flights of stairs to his door. He pulled a key from his pocket, inserting it into the lock and turning it to the right. The door clicked, twisting the knob and letting the two in. He closed and locked it behind him, sakura sitting on the couch and naruto walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice, pouring a cup of it.

'Oi, Sakura-chan. You want some?' he said, offering her some of the juice. She nodded; naruto filled a second cup and walked over to the couch. He set his on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, flipping through the channels to find one of the shows she enjoyed. Another sappy drama movie, he sighed and tilted his head back.

They watched about half the movie before the two fell asleep together, naruto on the inside part of the couch while lightly clutching sakura close to his own body. The two were peacefully asleep until a ringing came throughout the room. Naruto's head perked up, sakura seemed to still be sleeping. He silently got up and answered the phone.

'Oi, Naruto here.' He said.

'Naruto-kun!' a familiar yet unfriendly voice called.

'Ino…' he said, turning to sakura and walking into the bedroom. 'What do you want?'.

'I wanted to ask you something. Would you want to go out?!' she yelled.

'Ino! I'm going out with sakura-chan. Stop annoying me about the same thing, It will always be a no!' he yelled, hanging up the phone and dropping onto the bed. Sakura awoke to the muffled yell, slowly getting up. The door to their bedroom was cracked, she lightly pushed it open. Sakura smiled to see her lover, walking over to sit next to him. He slowly got up, letting out a frustrated sigh.

'Sakura-chan… I need to tell you something about Ino..' he said, looking her in the eyes. Sakura nodded.

'Well.. She's been… Kind of... Hitting on me a lot... She's even tied herself up naked in front of me!' he said, sakura's head turning a bright red with anger.

'Don't worry! I've turned her down every time and I don't even think she's that attractive!' he said, waving hands and a dumb expression on his face attempting to avoid pain. He moved in to hug her, sakura had her arm raised about to whap him on the head. Naruto had begun kissing the nape of her neck; sakura had stopped her rage and lowered her arm while moaning. He picked her up, grasping a blanket in his hand while he carried her to the living room and onto the couch. He set her down, lying on top of her and pulling the blanket over the two until only their heads were visible. Naruto spent most of the time together kissing sakura all over, sakura enjoying the attention and giving naruto a little fun too. They were interrupted by a knocking on the door, naruto slowly getting up and giving sakura one last kiss.

He walked to the door, opening it slowly. He started from the feet and started up, noticing it was ino. He instantly slammed the door shut and walked back to sakura, sitting next to her and resuming their kisses. The two broke apart from their kiss as their door was swung open, ino standing in their doorway. She was furious at the sight of their kissing. Sakura stood up.

'Ino! What do you want?!' she yelled.

'I _want_ my naruto!' ino replied, naruto standing up and joining in.

'I'm not yours! I'm Sakura-Chan's!' he said, proudly holding her close to him. Sakura blushed lightly at naruto's statement, hugging him tightly.

'Naruto..' she said, digging her face into his side. Naruto pointed to the door, ino stomped out. Before she left, she waved and said 'I won't give up on you, Naru-kun!'. Naruto closed the door, locking it again. He sighed, sitting on the couch next to sakura who was covered by the blanket.

'Naruto..' she whispered, naruto getting back under the blanket with her and the two cuddled for most of the remains of the day.

'I love you, Sakura-chan.' Naruto said.

'I love you too, _my_ naruto.' Sakura replied with a smile.

**OK. So I spent a little more time on this chapter, rereading it a few times and changing a few things. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
